Project 3- Abstract/Summary Modest weight-loss has been found to have beneficial effects on obesity, lipid profiles and diabetes risk, yet no community-based intervention has produced significant improvements in diabetes risk, weight loss, eating practices or physical activity in African American or Latino men. While the rates of obesity among women have plateaued, the rates for men, particularly African American and Latino men are increasing. We propose to conduct an individually-tailored, community-based weight-loss intervention for obese African American and Latino men ages 40-59. This pilot study - which is the first rigorously designed, community-based weight-loss intervention for these demographics of men - will compare the efficacy of the intervention to an attention control group in a 6-month randomized-controlled trial. The proposed intervention includes (a) tailored goals/ messages (via web and text), (b) self-monitoring (via wearable device and text), (c) small group training and education and (d) educational and community-based information and resources (via text). The study also includes the first health communications gender-tailored on deeper social and cultural aspects of masculinity that recognizes the heterogeneity among African American and Latino men. The study also will explore if there is a positive correlation between genetically predicted BMI and BMI measured at baseline. We hypothesize that men assigned to the pilot intervention will lose more weight and demonstrate and maintain greater improvements in blood glucose levels, adiposity, healthy eating, physical activity, and psychosocial mediators (e.g., self-efficacy, social support, motivation) than those randomized to the attention control group